The present invention relates to marine instruments and, more particularly, to an adapter to permit such instruments to be surface-mounted to the marine vessel.
Typically, marine instruments such as knotmeters or the like include sensing structure that must be suitably mounted to the hull, or other surface, of the vessel and exposed to the water for actuation thereby. One type of installation includes a mount housing into which is secured the sensing unit. The end of the housing adjacent the hull is suitably tapered or beveled to coact with a correspondingly tapered or countersunk opening through the hull such that the housing may be secured to the hull substantially flush with the exterior surface thereof. This type of flush-mount installation requires not only drilling a simple bore in the hull but countersinking the opening as well. Oftentimes, the vessel must be dry-docked to perform the necessary operations to surfaces which are normally below the waterline.